STRIKE!
by LadyShinigami12
Summary: When Will begins pushing stricter regulations, what is the poor shinigami department supposed to do? Go on strike of course! Rated T mainly for Grell
1. Chapter 1

**This is kinda-ish a sequel to my other story "what he wouldn't do." All you really need to know is Will and Grell got together and Ronald got a lot of overtime. I don't own anything, except an OC that will appear in the second chapter.**

"Ahh," Ronald stretched, "Finally! My overtime work is done!"

Eric gave fake applause, while Alan said, "Well done! It only took you 3 months."

Ronald shrugged. "I coulda done it in 2, I suppose, but I skipped a few days."

Grell shook his head, "Good job, Ronald. Well, I'm going on coffee break!"

"Yeah, right," the other three muttered under their breath. They all knew Grell was about to go snuggle up to Will in his office.

"Oh, hey," Alan said, "I almost forgot! Today's your 3 month anniversary, isn't it?"

Grell smiled. "Yeah! I got him a collection of pens, look!" He took out a case for them all to see. Inside were about 10 red pens. "I thought it would make him think of me, even when he was doing paperwork!"

"And they said you two wouldn't last!" said Ronald, who had been the first one to say that they wouldn't last.

"Well, THEY were wrong." Grell began to skip out of the office, but was stopped when Will appeared in the doorway. "Oh, Will~darling! I was just coming to see you!"

"It's still office hours, Sutcliffe, you should be working."

Grell pouted, "But Will~"

"Get to work, Sutcliffe! New office rule, no one is leaving their office until all their paperwork is turned in!"

Ronald, Eric and Alan gave looks of astonishment. "What?" Ronald asked, "That isn't fair, Will!"

"Yeah, we'll be here 'til next week!" Eric added.

"Well, maybe if you had been punctual with all your other paperwork, you wouldn't have this problem." Will glared at them all and dared them to contradict him. "A few other changes," Will said, "I am closing the break room. From now on, you will only be allowed to stop for bathroom breaks. There will be no talking in the office unless it pertains directly to work. Reaping missions will be done alone, unless a mentor is required. Reaping missions will also be limited to a half hour before and a half hour after time of death. Every minute beyond that will be made up in overtime."

"Will Senpai, be reasonable!" Alan said, desperately.

"I, personally," continued Will who ignored Alan's comment, "will inspect the office every hour to make sure everyone is following the rules. Anyone found in violation of the rules will first be forced to do an hour of overtime. If they are found in violation after that, they will be suspended without pay. Do I make myself clear?"

Grell put his hand on Will cautiously, "Will, darling, love, don't you think these rules are a bit harsh?"

Will pushed his hand away with his scythe. "There will be no Public Display of Affection, Gr—Sutcliffe. That's an hour's worth of overtime. Now if you will excuse me," He turned to the door, "I have work to do."

He left the office and left the room in silence.

The next day, Will could be used as a clock during his inspection tours. In fact, all the shinigami actually set their watches to his arrival.

Everything was as silent as could be when Will walked into the office. "Slingby, your cornrows go against Dispatch Policy. Please remove them at once."

Eric gaped at him in disbelief. "What? But—" Will glared him into submission.

"Knox, there is mud on you death scythe. Dispatch Policy states all scythe's must be kept in pristine condition."

Ronald frowned at him in disgust, but picked up a rag and began polishing his lawnmower.

Alan, meanwhile was trying to remove Eric's cornrows. He was sitting very close to his partner. "Humphries. Public Displays of Affection are prohibited by Dispatch Policy." Alan let go of Eric's hair and sat back at his own desk. Eric finished pulling them out by himself. He looked very weird without them.

"And what about me, Spears?" Grell asked, his hands on his hips in defiance. "What, pray tell, is there about ME that doesn't conform to 'Dispatch Policy?'"

"That list is so long I wouldn't know where to begin," William said, "Suffice to say, from now on, please wear attire appropriate for a Shinigami of your rank. That means a business suit, and no make up or nail polish."

Grell's face was as red as his hair. "This is ridiculous, Will! You're just making these policies up!"

"If you feel you are being wronged," he said as he turned towards the door, "You may look up the policy yourself."

He closed the door behind him. Grell sat back in his seat.

Casually, Alan stood up to put away a file close to the door. He peeked outside, looking one way, and then the other. "He's gone." He whispered.

The others stood up immediately. If they stayed there they ran the risk that Will might walk by and hear them. Therefore, they walked down in a group to the men's restroom.

"What is up his ass?" Eric asked once they had safely shut the door behind them.

"Usually me!" Grell said, making Ronald give a disgusted look, "But I've known him for a long time and I've never seen him THIS bad."

"You know," Eric said, "I'm actually tempted to read the policy. I doubt anything he's said is true."

"You don't want to do that, Eric," Alan said, "The Dispatch Policy is over 2,000 volumes long. Thick volumes."

"Well, then, what exactly are we supposed to do about it?" Grell said, pacing frustrated.

"Senpai," Ronald said, "Can you please control your sexual tension? Now." Ronald said seriously. "The solution is simple. We need to lock Will up in a box and ship him to Brazil." The others all glared at them. "What?"

"No," Alan said, "What we really need," He smiled at the others, "Is to play this thing by his rules."

"What are you thinking Alan?" Eric said, smiling coyly.

"I saw some people in the mortal world who had the same problem we do. In order to get fair wages and business rights, they united together and stopped working. I mean, they couldn't fire everyone."

"What are you saying?" Grell asked.

Alan smiled. "It's simple. We go on strike!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Beware of OC character.**

The next morning, Will opened the office to find it completely empty. Furious, he thought all of them must be late. He planned to give them an hour's overtime once they entered the building.

However, an hour later, the office was still empty. In fact the office next to it was empty too, and the one next to that. He frowned and went back to his office.

It took him a moment or two before he realized there were noises coming from outside his window. He looked out, and saw about 20 shinigami's standing there completely relaxed. There was no mistaking the one in blood red.

Will reached the bottom floor in less than a minute. "What are you all doing?" He shouted at them. "Get back to work!"

"No!" Grell shouted back. "Until you get rid of those stupid policies, all the Shinigami here are officially considered on strike!"

They had never seen quite so much fire behind Will's eyes. He looked in each of their faces in turn. Most were looking defiant like Grell, however others…

"Humphries," Will said, staring down the guilty looking shinigami, "This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Leave Al out of this!" Grell yelled. "I'm the senior shinigami here! And besides, you brought this on yourself!"

"You—You—" Will pointed at the large group, "You are all suspended without pay!"

"Oh, you're going to have to do better than that!" Grell smiled devilishly at him, "You're going to have to fire us! Oh, wait," Grell stepped towards him, "You can't! The dispatch is understaffed as it is, you can't afford to lose 20 shinigami's, can you?"

Will stepped toward Grell in turn. "How about I just fire YOU, Sutcliff?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Grell said.

They were so close to each other, the other shinigami thought they were going to start making out.

"I expect you all back to work in one hour." Will said softly, although his voice still managed to carry.

"Well then." Grell said, just as softly, "I'm sorry I don't meet your expectations."

Will stalked away from them. Grell turned to the crowd, a demonic and victorious smile on his face.

They hung outside the building in protest for another hour, but it was beginning to get boring, and shinigamis did not deal well with boring.

Ronald and some other young shinigamis had begun a game of 'death scythe toss,' where they each tried to throw their death scythe farthest. Ronald was doing rather will considering the weight of his scythe.

Grell had taken to kicking a rock along the sidewalk. It was odd to see him so quiet.

"Senpai?" Alan asked. He separated from the group and walk side by side with the red shinigami. "Do you wanna talk?"

Grell bit his lip with his pointy teeth. "We didn't even get a proper break-up. He just—started acting differently. I just-why didn't he—" He kicked the stone harder and it flew across the compound.

"I think I understand. You need closure."

"I don't need closure. I need a reason. Will's always been a hard-ass, but he's always been a reasonable hard-ass."

"Yes, I suppose he has been. But you do have to admit," Alan smiled at him and then glanced around to make sure Eric wasn't in earshot, "He looked kinda hot when he was threatening to fire you."

Grell stared at him for a moment. Then he began laughing. "Kinda? I could barely control myself." He looked up at the many office windows. He went floor by floor until he found Will's. Will was looking down on them. Their eyes met, and Grell found himself standing there for a long time. Finally, Will turned back to his desk.

"You know," Grell said, "We really are like Romeo and Juliet. Opposite sides of feud, and yet at the same time passionately in love! Oh, It's just so perfect!"

_I don't think Romeo and Juliet started the feud_ Alan thought, although he didn't dare say it.

"Grell! ~Guh-RELL~! Grell you crazy bitch, look over here!" A sing-song voice called from the opposite side of the yard. The shinigami turned to see who had come, and they all dropped their jaws in unison.

Coming towards them was a shinigami riding a tractor, although it looked more like a pimped-out go-kart. It was completely black, with shiny silver wheels and grate, and a silver skull emblazoned on the front. It was highlighted in red, which matched the blood on the bottom and the wheels.

The tractor was nothing to the shinigami inside it. He—it had to be a he, right?—had long blonde curls, bright pink sunglasses, and little skulls hanging from his ears. His clothes looked as though a rainbow threw up on it. His jacket was bottleneck green with long coattails that were longer than his bright red shorts. His sweater vest was a bright sky blue while his shirt was a horrible tangerine. To top everything off, he had knee-high purple boots, a purple ascot, and a giant purple bow on top of his head.

"Saress!" Grell shouted back. The strange shinigami got up out of his tractor and hugged Grell. Then, they kissed each other on each cheek. "Saress, darling, what on earth are you doing here?" Grell's voice had raised several degrees. Those who knew him better (like Eric) and those who were more sensitive to his moods (like Alan) realized, and were surprised that, Grell sounded nervous. Others, (like Ronald) were still staring at Saress with their mouths wide open.

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm running the inspection tour of this Dispatch. I would have thought that old Spears would have informed his staff about such an important visit. I suppose he truly is that unorganized."

"Oh-no, no!" Grell said, almost apologetically, "No! I'm probably just not high up enough to know. You know, Will has really surpassed me by a lot!"

"Well, if you got that beautiful ass of yours off your chair and started moving, you could catch up easily!" The golden haired shinigami said, "Hell, if it moved the way it used to, you'd be running this place!"

"Ronald," Alan whispered urgently, "Get your jaw off the floor."

"He—he—" Ronald muttered, "He's worse than Grell Senpai!"

"Truth be told," Saress continued, "My visit WAS supposed to be a complete secret, but I haven't had a dispatch manager yet who was stupid enough to actually follow that rule."

"Oh, well, Will has always done things by the rules."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. No initiative of any kind, I see."

Grell stammered, but Alan, catching on quickly, saved him, "I think Will Senpai has a unique sense of initiative. He stays within the rules, but he goes beyond them as well." Grell gave him a look of thanks.

Saress looked Alan up and down. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing?" Saress took a few slow steps toward him, swinging his hips and waving his cascade of curls.

Eric took a step in turn and put an arm around Alan. "He's taken."

Saress looked Eric up and down instead. He was less than a step away from them now, "That's all right, sweetheart," He lifted a finger and began tracing Eric's arm muscles, "I'm open to three-ways."

Eric scowled at him and shook his hand off. Saress raised his eyebrows and licked his lips seductively. "Well, Grell," He said, "How on earth did you get so lucky to be surrounded by so many beautiful men." Saress had transferred his admiring gaze to Ronald, who was caught between disgust and the initial shock he still felt. "C'mon, introduce me to your little friends!"

He took Grell by the arm and lay his head on the red shinigami's shoulder. For the first time since anyone else there had seen him, Grell looked incredibly uncomfortable. "W-well, umm, everyone, this is Saress Gilden, from Central office. Saress, this is Alan Humphries, and Eric Slingby, and—"

"Hold it for a hot second!" Saress said, lifting his head, "What on earth are you all doing out here? It's the middle of the day, shouldn't you be working?"

Grell gave the other shinigami's a look over Saress' shoulder that told them quite clearly if they spoke he would kill them. "Oh, well, uh, we were just having some fun, getting some fresh air," Grell bit his lip, "Truthfully, we're actually planning a surprise party for Will!"

Saress groaned and rolled his eyes, "Why on earth would you want to?"

Ronald and a few others frowned, but thankfully there were more people like Alan, who slapped Ronald and nodded.

"W-Well—" Grell was stammering again, "He's coming up on his 100,00th soul! So, we all thought he deserved a little celebration."

"Funny," Saress said, "I never thought that old stick-in-the-mud liked parties."

Grell stammered, looking desperately up at Alan. "He always puts his work first," Alan said, "but he's not someone who doesn't know how to relax on occasion."

This was such a huge lie, Ronald opened his mouth to interrupt, but Eric, casually though not lightly, stepped on his toes to stop him.

Saress looked Alan up and down once again, this time as though he was sizing the younger shinigami up. "You seem very defensive of old Spears." Saress smiled wickedly. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you?"

Alan frowned at him, "I'd keep my eyes open, sweetheart," Saress told Eric, "He might not look it, but that Spears is a real threat. You can trust me on this one," Saress traced the inside of Grell's ear with his finger. "One day, you're happy with the man you love and the next, that old tight-ass has stolen him away."

There was a general murmuring from the crowd. "What didn't you know?" Saress looked at them all, "Grell, sweetheart, I would have thought you'd have told everyone, I'm hurt."

Saress put both arms around Grell's waist and held him tightly. He announced to the crowd, "I'm Grell's first love!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated this in the while, honestly because I got some negative reviews, and I wasn't sure if I was going to continue. But you know, _I_ like it, so if you do too, keep reading. If you don't , I have other stories I hope you'll enjoy. **

"Well, as much as I hate to leave this little gathering," Saress said, "I really do have a job to do. I have to go speak with Spears." He said the name as if it were something dirty.

"Oh, well, umm, you know, I think he's in Human resources." Grell said. He stared each shinigami down, silently forbidding them from speaking the truth.

"Ah! Would you take me there, sweetheart?"

Grell slowly separated himself from the blonde shinigami. "Unfortunately, I have my own work to get to. Maybe I'll see you later."

"I'll be counting the minutes! Oh, and Eric, sweetheart," he said, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of our mutual problem" Eric frowned in confusion. Saress skipped to his tractor and rode it away, even up the staircase.

Grell gave a long sigh and clutched his forehead. "Of course. Why didn't I see? It all makes sense now."

"What?" Alan asked, "What makes sense?"

"Seriously, I'm even more confused than before." Ronald said.

Grell looked around. "Gather round, kiddies, it's story time." They felt awkward but Grell sat on a fence post and looked them all over. "A long time ago, Saress, Will and I went to the Academy together. As Saress mentioned," He rolled his eyes, "He and I were together. He was top of the class, and I wasn't too far behind him. He always enjoyed making fun of the lesser students, like Will. I personally tended to side with Saress. You can imagine how angry I was when I was paired up with Will instead of Saress for my final mission.

"As you all know, after that mission, I fell desperately in love with Will. Saress…didn't take kindly to that. He—more or less—sabotaged some of Will's papers, so it made it look like he just barely passed the test. Therefore, Will has been stuck as division manager for the past century, while Saress went on to be promoted to Central."

The shinigami's looked shocked. None of them knew why Will had stayed there so long, although none of them really wondered about it. They certainly didn't expect some ancient love story.

"So," Eric said, "When Will heard Saress was coming to inspect—"

"No wonder he pushed all those policies on us," Alan said, "I mean, a person who sabotaged paper might say anything on a report."

"Will just wanted to make sure he had nothing bad to put in a report," Ronald said.

"Which is completely futile," Grell said, "Saress will find something he doesn't like if it kills him. And it's not just that. Did you hear what he said to Eric?"

"That he's open to three-ways?" Ronald guessed.

"No! That he'd take care of their 'mutual problem.' I think—in fact I'm almost positive—Saress is going to try and get Will fired."

They looked at each other in shock. "Well," one of the other shinigami said, "He is a bit of a tight-ass of a boss."

"Oh, shut up!" Alan said, while Ronald and Eric held Grell down so he didn't hit that shinigami. "Will has let us get away with far more than any other boss would."

"Yeah, besides, we owe Will," Eric said, "He would never admit it if we asked, but Will set us up. He kept giving the both of us overtime until we finally did it."

"He was my mentor," Ronald said, frowning, "All the other managers thought I was hopeless, but he kept pushing me until I passed the test." (A/N: I'm writing a fanfic of both these scenarios and possibly more. Look out for Will's Meddling. Also, if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.)

Other shinigami started giving their own stories of when Will helped them. "We can't let Will get fired!" One of the young shinigami who had played 'Scythe toss' with Ronald said. "Even if it means giving up the break room."

"But Grell-Senpai said Gilden-San will find something wrong even with Will-San's new policies!" His partner said.

"What do we do, then?" Ronald asked.

Grell bit his lip, which the other's thought must have hurt considering his teeth. "Well, I gave us a bit of time sending Saress to HR. They'll hold him up for a while, but after that…" He looked up in determination. "I have a plan."

Alan clutched his forehead. "Oh, dear."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to take a moment to thank Grace Katherine Fufu for the wonderful review, it was really special to me. I know this chapter is long, but I couldn't find a good split point. **

Will had seen Saress enter the compound. He also noticed he couldn't keep his sleazy hands off Grell.

Will sighed. He knew he might as well give up now, but that simply wasn't in him. He began typing up papers as he never had before, trying desperately to complete the work of all the shinigami in the department by himself.

About half an hour later, he heard the sound of wheels coming towards his office. He might as well get it over with.

Saress was driving his tractor through the hallway, a sour look on his face. "Spears," He said, stopping in front of Will's doorway.

"Gilden." Will replied.

"Well?" Saress asked rudely, "Aren't you going to show me around? This is an inspection after all!"

Will nodded. "Of course. What would you like to see first?"

Saress glared at him. "Show me the offices."

Will swallowed, his stomach dropping an inch or so. All the offices were near empty. "Of course," He gestured down the hallway, and walked side by side with the tractor. "There are generally 4-8 shinigami per office. They spend most of their time reviewing files of those meant to die and—"

"Spare me, Spears. I know regulation." They came to the first door. It was usually their largest office, holding 8 shinigami, but Will knew they all went on strike with Grell.

Will opened the door, excuses running through his head to explain why it was empty, each excuse more feeble than the last. However, when he opened the door, it was to find 8 shinigami hard at work. Will looked shocked. The youngest shinigami in the room looked like he was going to burst out laughing at the expression on Will's face.

Will shook himself to regain his composure. "Here is the first office."

Saress got out of his tractor and went around the office. He opened a few of the drawers to find perfectly organized records. Will knew for a fact those records hadn't been organized for over a century.

Saress inspected everyone's desks, looking for anything wrong. He stared over one of the shinigami's shoulders for a full minute as he wrote, but not finding so much as a typo, he nodded and left the office.

Will frowned, wondering if it was a fluke, but when they entered the next office, they found all the shinigami accounted for and all the papers organized.

They finally reached the office with Grell and the others. It was too much to ask Grell to be in his office right?

But Grell was in his office, working as he hadn't ever before. Alan was sitting across from him, working just as hard, though that was normal for him. Ronald and Eric, however were missing.

Saress threw his arms around Grell. "Grell! Oh, I was soooo worried I would leave before I got to see you again!" Will sneered but did not say anything.

"Uhh, Saress darling, I'm really sorry, but I need to finish this report."

"Humphries," Will asked Alan, "Where are Knox and Slingby?"

"Oh, they're on a reaping mission sir. They should be back in about 10-20 minutes."

Will frowned, because he knew perfectly well he hadn't sent them on a reaping mission, however he didn't comment on the matter.

"You don't even know where the people under your command are?" Saress asked, "Honestly, you're as inefficient as ever."

Will adjusted his glasses. "This particular reaping mission must have slipped my mind in the preparations for your visit. However, I keep very close tabs on the missions under my command."

"If your dispatch ran smoothly, you wouldn't need to make preparations," Saress said, "Besides that, I find micro-managing often leads to more inefficiency than less."

Was it Will's imagination, or did Grell and Alan exchange worried looks? Will bit his tongue to keep him from saying something in extremely bad taste.

"Well, Spears." Saress said, making notes on his clipboard, "It seems that at least your employees know what they're doing. Now please, if you'd take me to the glasses room."

Once Will and Saress had left, Alan and Grell let out a deep sigh. "You weren't kidding, Grell Senpai," Alan said, "Gilden-san really seems to be out to fire William-san."

"For Saress, that was perfectly civil for when he's around Will," Grell said, "I hope Ronald and Eric come back in time."

Alan bit his lip. "I don't see why I couldn't go with Eric."

Grell smiled, "You're not devious enough, Alan dear. Ronald and Eric are perfect for this type of thing. If only they'd get here."

Just then, the door opened quickly and Ronald and Eric rushed inside, Eric holding a large bag. "We got him!" Ronald said.

"It wasn't easy." Eric said, putting the bag on top of the desk. "That demon is fast."

"But we managed to snag the kid while the demon was scolding the servants."

"You came just in time." Alan said, "The inspection isn't going well at all."

"Here, tie him up." Grell handed him some rope. "Be careful. That little brat's a pain in the ass."

Ronald unzipped the bag to reveal a blue-haired, eye-patched little boy. Silently, they tied him up and gagged him. "Now what?" Ronald asked Grell.

"We'll leave him here for now. C'mon, we'll go down to the glasses department where Saress and Will are."

"I have to say, Grell," Alan said, "For one of your plans, this is working out rather well."

Grell smiled. "I just hope it all works."

They reached the glasses department quickly. It seemed the inspection had only gotten worse.

"Spears, in all my time as inspector, I have never seen a department so mismanaged! You have only been saved by the fact you have been graced with competent workers! I promise you, I will put everything in my report, with a recommendation for your removal!"

All of the shinigamis gasped. Grell felt himself go pale. Really, Sebastian was so prompt on some things, but now when Grell truly needed him—

Will was shaking in anger. "Well then," He said. he sounded oddly calm to most people, but Grell could tell he was about ready to burst. "Since nothing I say matters now, I suppose it doesn't do any harm. You, sir, were the top of our class at the academy, because I let you. If I had wanted to be promoted to central I would have, despite your sabotage. I happened to be content where I was as division manager, no matter the amount of paperwork. At least I got the chance to go to the mortal world and reap souls like a PROPER shinigami instead of push papers and inspect offices like you. And besides that, I get the chance to work with other shinigami like Grell."

Grell felt his affection double for his boss, which was something he didn't think was possible. Will had never so openly spoken about his feelings for Grell. It made the red-head melt.

Saress was spluttering "You—you—" Saress slammed his fist onto his death scythe, "You are hereby dismissed from the Shinigami Dispatch Society! Please turn in your death scythe and glasses! I, personally, will cover your duties until a replacement can be found! I—"

"Pardon me, I hate to interrupt, but I am in a bit of a hurry."

As if this scene wasn't perfect enough for Grell, Sebastian Michaelis was standing in the doorway.

If Will had been angry before, it was nothing to how he felt now. Before Sebastian had even finished speaking, Will had extended his death scythe so it came a mere millimeter away from the demon's throat. Sebastian did little more than smile.

"Who's that?" Saress asked, flabbergasted.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, at your service." Sebastian smiled and put a hand across his chest as though he were about to bow, however Will's death scythe made it difficult. "I am the butler at the Phantomhive mansion."

"He's a demon," Will said with disgust, "What do you want, beast? We've got none of your food scraps here."

"Actually, I have come to believe otherwise." Sebastian said, "It has come to my attention that a couple of black and blonde shingami have kidnapped my bocchan and brought him here."

Grell shivered. Sebastian really was good at finding things.

"Who the F*** is Bocchan?" Saress asked.

"He's the human this thing is collared to."

Saress had recovered from his shock and anger and suddenly looked determined. "Say no more. Don't worry, I'll take care of this sexy demon!" He jumped onto his tractor and charged down Sebastian.

He was stopped before he made it halfway. Looking down, he saw 4 dinner knives protruding from each of the wheels. "What?"

Grell whispered urgently to Alan "You, Ronald and Eric go get the brat, before this gets ugly."

Alan nodded and the three of them ran out.

"You'll pay for that, demon! I don't care how good you look!" Saress jumped out of his tractor. "Spears, you won't need this any more!" He grabbed Will's scythe, but he immediately struggled because he couldn't retract it to its normal length. "How do you work this stupid thing?" He said, dropping the scythe on the floor.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out a platter and threw it at Saress. There was a loud clunk as it him directly between the eyes, and Saress feel down in a rainbow heap.

William shook his head. He leaned over and picked up his death scythe. "Now," He said, "Leave, Parasite."

"Believe me, no one regrets my visit more than I, however I must find my Bocchan quickly. It is almost supper time."

Will held up his scythe, ready to attack. Sebastian meanwhile pulled out four knives wedged between his fingers.

"Wait!" Grell shouted out, making them both pause. He just wanted Sabby to put Saress in his place, he didn't want anything to be destroyed. No doubt he would have to pay for it. "Uh-P-please!" He said, "Don't fight over me, boys!"

Will frowned while Sebastian looked disgusted. Grell shrugged. He needed to stall for time somehow.

"Wait!" Three voices shouted from behind the door. Alan opened the door and Eric and Ronald rushed through, Eric holding Ciel's arms while Ronald had his feet.

"Here you go!" The two of them tossed the small boy at Sebastian's feet.

"Are you all right, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, kneeling down.

Ciel glared at his butler. He did not respond, due to the fact he was bound and gagged. He gave a small sort of grunt. "What was that, Bocchan?"

Ciel sneered. Silently, Sebastian removed his gag and ropes. "Sebastian, get me out of here."

"Gladly, Bocchan." He helped his master up to a standing position. He then turned to the shinigami at large and gave a bow. "With any luck, I shall never grace your halls again." He then faced Eric, Ronald, Alan and Grell. "If you try anything like that ever again, you will be dead before you can read your own cinematic records."

He and the boy left through the hall.

Grell held his heart. "Oh, did you see the way he threatened me? And that cold voice?"

Will came toward him. He looked down on Grell and simply raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I'll always love you first, darling," Grell said, smiling up at him.

Perhaps it was Grell's words, but suddenly, Saress stirred from where he lay on the floor. Everyone turned to look at him. "Where's the demon?" He said, drowsily.

"Gone, fortunately." Will said.

"Spears," Saress spit the name as he got himself up, tripping several times over his own hair, "You incompetent fool. I can't believe you allowed a demon to enter this dispatch! You—"

"He didn't," Alan interrupted, "You did."

"What'dya say, sweetheart?"

"You assumed command of the dispatch before the demon came." Eric said, smiling as he put his arm around Alan.

"Therefore, you were responsible for the demon," Ronald said, smiling slyly, "Thankfully, you were saved by the fact you were graced with competent workers."

Saress gaped at them. "W-what are you saying?"

Grell walked over to his former lover. "Let me spell it out. Every one of us has to turn in a report of a demon encounter. And you can be sure, we will be sure to put in the details of how you were drooling on the floor for the better part of it." The other shinigamis laughed.

"G-Grell?" Saress said, pitifully.

"However, everyone here might be able to forget this incident entirely. If," Grell straightened himself up, "Will is restored to his full station, and YOU never come to inspect this dispatch ever again."

"Grell!" Saress said, "How could you? After all we've been through—"

"Oh, for goodness sake, we broke up 3 centuries ago! Move on with your life already!"

Saress pulled himself together. "Will, you're not fired," He said, shakily, "You can expect the results of my report tomorrow at the latest." (A/N: wow, shinigami work fast don't they? I had to do this so I could make the next chapter work.) Pulling up every scrap of dignity he still had, he dragged his death scythe behind him.

The shinigami waited until he left the room before they burst out cheering. "It worked!" Alan shouted, "I can't believe it worked!"

"Oh, Will darling!" Grell threw his arms around his boss, "This is so great! Now you won't be fired!"

"True," Will said, completely composed, "Now, we have half a day of work to make up from your little stunt this morning. We need to begin working immediately." There was a general groan from the crowd. Will closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. "Immediately after a party in the newly opened break room." He sounded almost disappointed.

The shinigami gave another cheer. Will raised an eyebrow at them all. Before he could stop him, Grell grabbed hold of Will's head and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe I forgot in my last update! An extra thanks to Mr. Grell Michaelis for the now 2 great reviews. I'll get back to you on the beta reader thing once I have time1 I'm kinda in between things right now… Anyway, last chapter, more of an epilogue, really**

"Well," Ronald said, looking over the report, "It's not ALL bad."

"Ronald, he gave us a negative rating in every category!" Eric said. Many of the shinigami had gathered around in Will's office to pass around Saress's report.

"Not every category," Will said, "He gave us just enough positive results so further investigation was unnecessary."

"Honestly," Grell said, "I never thought someone could hold a grudge for so long. I mean who'd be so obsessed with one person who obviously doesn't like him?"

Will raised his eyebrow at him while the other shinigami's laughed. "C'mon." Will said, "We missed an entire day of work yesterday, we'll need to work extremely hard to make it up. Go on." They grumbled as they put the report on Will's desk and walked out of the office, except for Grell. Grell stayed on Will's desk.

He smiled. "You do know, you haven't thanked me once yet."

"Thanked you?" Will asked, typing out his paperwork, "Thanked you for dragging the entire office on strike,"

"That was Alan!"

"Being all over your ex-boyfriend,"

"He was over me! I pushed him off."

"Kidnapping a twelve-year-old and dragging a demon into our dispatch,"

"Okay, technically, Eric and Ronald went to kidnap the twelve-year-old, although I will take credit for Sebas-chan."

"And finally threatening someone who was writing up a report on this office."

"To keep you from getting fired!"

"Honestly, it's not like I was in any danger of that."

"Wait, what?" Grell looked at Will in astonishment, "What are you talking about? Saress fired you right there in the glasses department!"

"Gilden is merely an inspector. He only has the authority to recommend any dismissals, however, I have certain acquaintances in Central who would prevent that from happening."

"But-but then why—why the policies, and, why were acting like such a tight-ass?"

Will frowned at him when he said 'tight-ass'. "I still would have preferred a good report. But you promptly sabotaged that. Besides, it finally gave me the chance to put that son of a bitch in his place."

"B-but you—I thought—" Grell blinked. He had never heard Will speak like that before, "I—I'm sorry?" He said, obviously confused.

"Apology accepted. And Grell," Will graced him with one of his rare smiles, "Thank you. For the effort." Grell smiled back at him. "Oh, and for completely humiliating Gilden. That was priceless."

Grell laughed. "You're welcome. To tell you the truth, the way you yelled at him that you let him get ahead of you—That was damn sexy."

"Grell, you know I don't tolerate that sort of language in my office." Grell rolled his eyes, "However, I will admit that the way you threatened him never to come back was certainly—admirable." Grell stared for a moment before he burst out laughing. Even Will smirked a bit out of the corner of his mouth. "Oh, I almost forgot." Will said. He stood up and opened his file drawer. "In all the excitement, I forgot to give you your three-month-anniversary gift." He took out a red pocket watch. Grell stared at it in shock. "I thought with this you might actually remember to hand in your paperwork on time."

Biting his lip Grell put the pocket watch on Will's desk. "You know, every time I think I have you pegged—"

Will smirked. Silently, he lifted Grell's chin and lightly kissed his lips. Grell took the initiative and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into such deep kiss, they fell over.

~The End~


End file.
